New Year, New Girl
by Invisible Black Rose
Summary: It's 7th year and Hermione arrives on board the Horgwarts Express with a new look, and a new attitude to go with it. She is determined to make this year fun? How by annoying people, pulling the most original pranks. No one suspects her though.How can they
1. Chapter 1

I look around before I step on board the Hogwarts Express. I see that I am the last one on board. Everyone is already in their compartments. As being this year Head Girl, I get my own compartment to share with the Head Boy (who I have yet to find the identity of). I get a lot of other special privileges too, like certain curfew times. Much later than the other students. I can deduct points (cue evil grin), I have my own room that has a bathroom, plus I share a common room with the Head Boy.

This year is my last year. I am determined to change the reputation that I have. Those being "Annoying-Know-It-All", "Teacher's Pet" and "Bushy Haired Bookworm". Well, I don't mind the bookworm part. What can I say? I love books. This year I am going to have fun. I am going to annoying the people who irritate me. I am going to pull the most original pranks. Why? Because I can.

During the break, I went with my parents to visit family we have in Spain (Mother's side). I mainly went, because I wanted to see my cousin Alysha. She is 18, the same as me. She's currently undergoing a course at her local University in Hair and Make-Up. She's really good, I must say. How do I know? Well, here's how I know. The night before I left to go back to England, was the night she decided to give me a make over. My wild, curly brown hair was no longer. It is now straight, feather layered down to my mid-back. I had a fringe that ended below my eyebrows. She also dyed it black, with blood red streaks. She had also taught me how to apply make-up. Now, I look so different. I could hardly even recognize my own reflection.

Today, I just decided to keep my hair down. I made my eyes have the smoky effect with only black make-up. Blood red lipstick. I wore a long fashion tee, with very short, jean shorts. With grey, peep toe heels. If I must say, I look hot.

I sigh to myself, before I start to go towards the Head compartment. I open the door as the same time I turn around to grab my bags. Not noticing the person inside. I close the door and turn around to meet the unknown head boy. I stop as soon as I see him. I am shocked, completely shocked.

"Bbbut, t can't, it can't be you." I stutter.

"Oh, but it is. You must be the head girl." He holds his hand out to me to shake.

"I would not shake your hand if you were the last person on earth!" I spit at him.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we have not met before." He looks confused.

"Oh, I believe we have, Draco Malfoy." I snap.

"I am sorry. I seem to have offended you in some way. Yet, I do not know who you are. Which is surprising, because I think I would remembers someone as good looking as you." He winks and smiles.

"Awe, that's so sweet." I answer sarcastically. "It's funny though, last time we saw each other, I remember you quite clearly stating that I was just a "stupid, ugly mudblood" I spit the last part at him.

His faces contours into one of shock, judging by the way his mouth his mouth just hangs open.

"Close your mouth, that is a very unattractive look". I reach over a close it myself and smile.

"Granger!" He spits.

"The one and only!" I grin at him, before I reach over and pat him on the head. "I must say that I am quite surprised that it took you so long. I guess I was wrong in considering that you were smart. Well, look at it this way, you're obviously smarter than Harry and Ronald." I turn and leave the room, to go in search of my friends.

_Hmm, it shouldn't be hard to find them_ I thought as I skipped down the corridor. All I have to do is find the trolley lady. _I think she went this way._I turned right an- haha! _Whoops, I think I did that out loud, because people are looking at me weird._Oh,well. I shrugg, Well she's missing half of her load, so that means they're nea-

"Please ,for Merlin's sake, Ron! Eat with your mouth closed!" Yelled an all too familiar voice. What did I tell you?

I continued down the corridor to where I had heard the voice. I came to the compartment and leaned against the door. They hadn't noticed me yet. Ginny was to busy looking digusted, Harry was smirking at the scene before him. Ronald was stuffing everything in sight to his face. Gross.

"Hmm, looks like something never change, eh Gin?" I smirked towards her. She returns it before getting a strange lo- Shit!

"Ugh!" I landed on the floor, with Ginny straddling me. "Well, it's nice to see you too. Though, I must say, I never knew felt this way about me." I flirt.

"Yeah well, I couldn't help it. You're hot! Plus I missed you!" She leaned down to squeeze me.

"Thanks, I missed you too. Now, get of me!" I laugh. She laughed with me, as she got up and pulled me with her.

"Whoa, 'Mione! You look great!" Harry said, as he came over to hug me. "I'm guessing that your vacation was good." He smiled.

"Yup, you guessed correctly." I returned his smile with a grin. Then I happened to notice that Ronald hasn't said anything. I look down at him to s- "Ew, gross Ronald! That's an unattractive look. The way you're sitting there, surrounded by wrappers, with you mouth opened showing everything you've at least tried to consume."

"'Mione, is that really you?"He blinked up at me.

"Yes, Ronald. It's me. Now close you mouth, you're letting the flies in!" I lean down to close it myself. Really I swear this boy is as dumb as they get sometimes. "I'm off to go get changed, we'll be arriving soon" I yelled the last bit, I had to.

I skipped back to the Head compartment and opened the door. "Hey, Draco!" I turn to pick up my bag. Wait a second, I turned around to look at him. Is he, is he- My god, he's holding a book and not just holding it, he's actually reading it! What the?

"Close you mouth, it's a very unattractive look"

I snap my mouth close, with an audible 'click".

"You're reading!" I mentally slapped myself. _Way to state the obvious 'Mione!_

"Really? I didn't realize." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is that what has you so shocked? Are you seriously shocked that I'm reading or that I can read?" He looks amused.

"Well, yes. I know you can read. It's more the fact that you're reading an actual novel. That's not a school text."

"Just remember, Granger, I am smarter than both Potter and Weasley put together." He smirked.

"Trust me, that's not hard" I return the smirk. "Unless, you're someone like Lavender Brown." I laughed, so did he. "Well, I'm off to get changed." I skipped to the door. "See you at dinner." I sang before I skipped out the door. I continued skipping down the corridor. 100M and I'm the-

"Ow! What the hell? Make noise before you turn a corner!" I said as I rubbed my butt. Hmm, slammed to the ground twice in one hour. I wonder what the rest of the day has in order.

"I suggest," Said a familiar, silky voice. I froze. "that in the future, Ms Granger, that you watch where you are going." I looked up to see the familiar pale, black haired Professor Snape. He looked very pissed off. Hopefully due to me.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't see you."

"Obviously." He spat, before stalking off down the corridor.

"I guess I should just help myself up, shall I?" I got up and brushed my self off, then froze. _What the hell just happened?_I slammed into Snape, and didn't get any points deducted? Weird. I'm going to go get changed before anything else can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

Sorry, it's been awhile. I had around ½ to ¾ of chapter, but unfortunately I lost it. See, I have recently moved out of home to somewhere else, and I'm studying VCE which is hours upon hours of homework and studying. I would really appreciate it if you could send in some ideas to get me going. I would love to continue this story.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and alerts:

Love Invisible Black Rose xxx


	3. Welcoming Feast and Strange Announcments

**A/N: Alright, I know it's late. EXTREMELY late. . . Here's for your patience.**

* * *

Well, that was certainly. . eventful. I don't think my reputation as a "Know-It-All" is going to last that much longer. Hahah, well I guess it was my fault. Curious as to how? Let me give you a recap, shall I?

See, after I had bumped in to Professor Snape (literally). I went to get changed into the uniform like I said and when I returned, Draco gave me the oddest look and then he starting hanging shit on me, because apparently the 7th years don't have to wear uniform anymore. Only the Head Student's just have to wear their school robes with their badges on. . . I'm not complaining one bit at this new rule.

After all of that, Draco and I had to share and carriage to the Castle together and during that, Draco was actually kind (for once) and was informing me on what I had not read; the change in uniform, we have our own rooms and shared common room, for meals we had to sit at the staff table. Also, we can deduct and award house points, give out detentions and we no longer had a curfew and we would be doing rounds with the professors after the normal curfew to catch students out of bed, getting up to Merlin knows what. All in all, this was going to be a veeerry interesting year.

Right now Draco and I are in the staff room, located behind the staff table. Here we were going to get given our seating placement and we were going to be announced at different times as the new Head Student's.

"Granger?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Were you listening to a thing I said?" Sounding annoyed, whoops. Ahaha.

"Of course" I smiled. . .

"Really? Alright, then what did I just say?"

"Something about how useless the boys are?"

"I wish, but no. Not even close." This seemed to amuse him, you can see the sarcastic smirk slightly forming. .

"Fine, I zoned. Happy?" Poking my tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

"I know" Grinning.

"I must say, it is highly unusual for the school's "Know-It-All" to be zoning out and not knowing what the current school rules, including changes. Are you feeling alright, or did your personality change along with your makeover?" Smirking fully now.

"Piss off" Returning the smirk.

"Ah, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, I see you both are on speaking terms", Appeared Dumbledore out of nowhere, eyes sparkling and smiling like he's up to something. . ."Now I'm here to inform you as to which professor each of you will be sitting next to for the rest of this year for meals. Mr Malfoy, you shall be sitting next to Professor McGonagall".

"Yes, Sir"

"And Ms Granger, you shall be sitting next to Professor Snape".

"Yes, Sir".

"Now, I hope that both of you don't have a problem with this, as this arrangement cannot be changed".

"Not at all, Sir" We both politely replied and the old man left to do whatever he does at the Welcoming Dinner.

"I swear he's up to something. . ." Quietly muttering at his retreating back.

"Ha! That old man is _always_ up to something and I swear he knows everything that is happening"

"Maybe. "  
Now, as I was saying before I was rudely zoned out on" Smirking.

"Fuck off"

"Language, and before we were interrupted, I was asking if you were nervous?"

"About?"

"About the whole school seeing you".

"Seeing me? They know who I am and what I look like, why would I be nervous?"

"Have they seen and noticed your new 'look'?"

"No Shit" I'm going to be a main attraction as I step out, because I look nothing like I was before.

"Idiot! You actually forgot, didn't you?"

"I repeat: Fuck off"

"Language"

"Why is everyone condemning me on my use of language lately?" Seriously, what is everyone's problem? It's starting to piss me off."

"Maybe, because no one is used to Hogwart's 'teacher's pet' using such language?" The smirk was still there.

"Well, then they'll have to get used to it, and don't you ever stop smirking?"

"Nope, a trait I proudly learnt from my Godfather"

"Right, well it reminds me of when I'm talking to Professor Snape" Draco's smirk then dropped and a look of disbelief was replaced. Wonder what I did now. .

"Are you really that dumb? Everyone at Hogwart's has already figured out who my Godfather is. They have known for years."

". . Obviously".

"You know what you said before about my reminding you of Professor Snape?"

"Mmm" Nodding.

"Well, ding! Ding! Ding!" Smirking. Hmm, wait, does that mean he's _really_ Draco's Godfather?

"Professor Snape's your Godfather?"

"Yes"

"Right. . . Then I'm a cat"

"Ah. So that explains the incident in 2nd year. We all thought it was Pollyjuice Potion, guess we'll have to clear that factor up now, don't we?"

"Shit, you really are his Godson". . Only the boys, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape knew about that incident. .

"Yes"

"Whoa" Suddenly interested. "So, is he the same snarky, cold and sarcastic man we're used to seeing?"

"Sort of, although he has more of a sense of humour and he likes to take the piss out of people and still sarcastic as ever."

"Interesting! How…-" The old man's voice cut me off, coming through the room as he was introducing the Head Student's and what our roles and such are, blah, blah, blah.

"First up, Introducing the Head Boy, a vigorous worker with perfect grades; from Slytherin House. Mr Draco Malfoy"

"Read?" I asked Draco, who was at the front door, puffing out his chest and smirking. Arrogant bastard. . Now, I'm left alone as I heard the clapping for Draco. Shit, kill me now.

"Secondly, our Head Girl for this year is also tough working and holds perfects grades and introducing, from Gryffindor; Ms Hermione Granger!" I take a couple of breaths before stepping out to whatever fate offers me. The cheers automatically hit me as I step out, and unfortunately as soon as I came into plain view, most of the cheers had subsided. . Obviously they have noticed my new look. I try to ignore it and quickly make my way to the empty chair next to Professor Snape. Thankfully, the old man captured the student body's attention again. I didn't know what they were talking about. I choose to zone out again, but I didn't need to for long, as the food finally appeared before me. . Sweet!

"There is something wrong with you, Ms Granger"

"Huh?" Snapping out of whatever world my mind had taken me to.

"You were completely oblivious to the world and missed what the Head Master was saying and when the food appeared, you had formed an evil smile and you rubbed your hands together cackling, you truly are unpredictable… Are you planning something?" Smirking with what seemed like amusement.

"Ahahah! So, Draco did pick up some of your traits?" Grinning. Shit he tensed up, and dropped the smirk, what to do? What to do? What to do- Ah, wait, there's the famous smirk appearing again, goodie!

"I think you just proved my point. That statement was irrelevant to what I was discussing and I must add to this. I did try my hardest to rub my traits off on that boys, and it looks like I succeeded in doing so." Looking somewhat proud. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Yes, I guess you did" Returning the smirk. Hmm, I should actually eat something, oh! Chips, just what I ne-

"Oi Granger!" said a voice, directly next to my ear, scaring the shit out of me. I think I gasped loud enough for the first years at the head of the tables near us to hear me, as they turned and looked at me. Must be interesting as Professor Snape is smirking, Draco is on his knees almost crying with laughter and I'm gasping for air and having coughing fit, trying to catch my breath. They obviously didn't care about me, the bastards.

*Cough* *Gasp* "Fuck me" *gasp* Cough* *splutter*

"Language!" Both snap at me, well excuse me!

*Cough* "Ah, fuck you both!" *cough*

"You know Ms Granger-"

"Ah, here we go… "

"I usually would have deducted am obscene amount of points by now" Continuing, ignoring my interruption. "But the fact that it's completely unexpected from you and your suffering and reactions are just far too amusing to deduct anything"

"You're a bastard"

"I know, 20 points to Gryffindor" I raise an eyebrow.

"Unpredictable bastard"

"Ahahaha!" This laughter causes Snape and I to look at each other with matching amused expressions and we look at Draco who is literally rolling on the floor, crying with laughter.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Merlin's word, Draco. Why the fuck are you on the floor?"

"I think he collapsed after your reaction to him trying to talk to you and scared you",

"Oh." Poking him with my foot, "Shut up Draco, it wasn't that funny"

"I beg to differ."

"Fuck you, Snape" This apparently was more amusing as Draco let out a high pitched giggle, yes giggle, and the tears are flowing even heavier now. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me, ah the times when you need a camera. . Wait, I'm a witch!

"Accio Camera" it came shooting into my hand and I automatically started taking pictures, ah he's going to kill me when he realises what I'm doing and snaps out of it. . . I'm bored now, shame. Hmm. . Oh, chips! That's right. . . Mmmm, yum. I'm giving Draco 10 minutes, before he snaps out of it. .

"Give him 20 minutes, actually"

"How the fuck did you know that?" Seriously, how would he know what I thought, unless. . .

"No, this time you actually thought inside you head"

"Then how, , ? Wait, can you read minds?"

"It's called Occulmency, Ms Granger. I thought you, out of all people would know that".

"Hmm, that's cool!"

"It's only 'cool' for black mailing, embarrassing and feeding your curiosity"

"Sweet" Smirking, I'm impressed, although this means I have to watch what I think and say now. . "So, 20 minutes you say?"

"Yes"

"One gallon says 10, two says twenty?"

"You're on, Ms Granger" And we shook hands.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the extremely late update. I have been extrememly bus, I know this chapter isn't like the first, I lost the 'feel' for the story, but I'm trying to get back into it. I promise that I will upload a better chapter soon. Please, please review! **

**Love Paige-Ashleigh xxx**


End file.
